Switched!
by Kookie Chi
Summary: What's gonna happen if our favourite half demon and half girl protagonist switch places?
1. Chapter One

* * *

**A/N : My friend requested me to write this story. She was curious what would happen if Inuyasha and Ranma switched places. So credit to her for this idea****(・・)**

* * *

**Inuyasha and the others were fighting a demon. This seems to be another incarnation of Naraku. Although, Inuyasha got a weird feeling about this demon. It wasn't a normal demon for him. The others thinked that this demon was just another normal demon**

* * *

**Inuyasha seems to focus, to see if something will happen. He wasn't wearing his cocky smile as if it was a normal demon. Kagome noticed how Inuyasha wasn't confident about defeating this demon. The demon had a jewel shard with it. Naraku was probably controlling it somewhere...**

* * *

**Naraku has a lot of tricks up his sleeves. He thought 'What if, Inuyasha was switched place with another human. He would be weak' and he could get a chance to defeat him. Then he could steal Kagome's shards. He smirked with his plan**

* * *

**The demon has spread a smoke all around the place. Everyone coughed except Inuyasha. He fainted and blackness took over his vision**

* * *

**Ranma was kicking Happosai's ass. Then finally, Ranma sent him to who knows where**

**_'That disrespectful boy! He'll pay for this!'_ Happosai thought. He smirked**

**He came back to the tendo dojo secretly and went to his room. He looked around his stuff and found something. "Aha!"**

**He went to the kitchen and made a tea. He poured something into the tea and blended it. Kasumi walked in the kitchen and saw Happosai and greeted him. He smiled and walked over to her**

**"Hello Kasumi, could you give this tea to Ranma? don't tell I'm the one who did it. This is my apologize for him. I just don't like to apologize face to face"**

**Kasumi nodded and took the tea. She went to the living room and saw Ranma watching the tv. She called Ranma and gave him the tea**

**"For me?" Ranma asked**

**"Yes"**

**Ranma took the tea and drank it**

* * *

**He drank all of it and continued watching the tv. Then all of a sudden, his vision was blurry and the world was spinning around. Seconds later, Ranma fainted and darkness took over him**

* * *

**_was Happosai ooc? idk oof sorry it's short .-._**


	2. Chapter Two

A/N : could u guys suggest more fanfic about Ranma 1/2? thank you

anyways i don't own Inuyasha and Ranma 1/2

* * *

Inuyasha woke up and looked around. He was sitting in front of the table. Maybe he was resting his head on the table before he woke up.

This house wasn't familiar. This wasn't Kagome's house. Maybe he wasn't in the feudal era anymore. He stood up and walked around the house. He came upon a room and walked in. It seemed to be the bathroom. He walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection

"AHHHHH!!!!!"

* * *

Ranma woke up. He looked around and saw 2 girls asleep while 1 boy asleep and a small kid near the girl who has a school uniform

Ranma was confused. When did he get here? The house looked like its from the past! Or the hut. The other girl looked a little like Ukyo. Then he saw a c-cat

But, he didn't feel scared of it. What?

"What's going on?" Ranma whispered to himself. He walked outside the hut and saw a river. He walked to the river and sat in front of it

He looked in the water. Then he saw his reflection

"OHMYKAMISAMAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

* * *

Someone ran to Inuyasha and opened the bathroom door

"Ranma are you okay?!" A girl asked

Inuyasha shook his head "Who's ranma?" He mumbled

"What was that?"

Inuyasha looked at the girl. He doesn't even know her!

"Sorry but, who are you?" He asked

The girl was shocked then quickly changed to being annoyed

"Ranma, if this is another one of your pranks, I'll smash you again"

"I'M SERIOUS! I'M NOT EVEN RANMA AND MY NAME'S INUYASHA!" Inuyasha yelled. He still sounded the same, so why look different?

He looked like his human form, but has shorter hair and blue eyes. He was now wearing a Chinese red outfit. His hair was tied in a pigtail. He didn't like tying his hair. So he decided that later he'll untie his hair

"Wha-what are you saying?" The girl asked

"Look, I'm not that Ranma person you're talking about. I just fainted then woke up to find that I'm in a different body!"

"So you're not Ranma? Then... where is he?!"

"That means... HE'S IN MY BODY!" Inuyasha yelled

"Well, We're gonna find Ranma which is now probably in your body. Welp, I'm Akane" Akane introduced herself

Inuyasha nodded

"Where did you faint?" Akane asked

"In the feudal era" Inuyasha simply said

"... ISN'T THAT LIKE 500 YEARS AGO?!"

"Well duh! I'M FROM THE PAST. AND I'M A DEMON, A HALF DEMON!"

"Half demon??? Ranma's half too! Although he's half girl"

"...if he's by half girl...then I'LL TURN INTO A GIRL SINCE IM IN HIS BODY?!"

"Well, yeah... I'll explain you his curse"

Akane started explaining Ranma's curse to Inuyasha

* * *

**Meanwhile in the feudal era...**

The others woke up from Ranma's scream and ran outside to see if there's danger. They only saw Inuyasha in front of the river. Frozen and shaking a little

Ranma was shocked. Why did he looked like this? "What happend to me?" Ranma whispered to himself.

"Inuyasha are you okay?!" The girl wearing a school uniform asked

"What happend?" A guy that seems like a monk asked

"Are there any demons?" The girl with a large boomerang in her back asked

"Yeah, there are...and it's me..." Ranma muttered to himself

Ranma thought of something

_'I might be in someone else body...Is that why I fainted earlier? Happosai must have done this...They kept calling me someone else's name. So I'm free definitely not in my body...Then the owner of this body...Must be in my body right now!'__"Inuyasha!" All of them yelled__Ranma snapped back to reality__"Huh?" _he asked

"what's going on with you? you're being weird" The monk said

"What? What do you mean weird? I'm totally okay" Ranma reassured and sweat dropped on the inside

"You're not being your hot head self" The small kid stated

"Shippo!" The girl with a school uniform scolded

_'So that fox is Shippo...'_ Ranma thought remembering the name

Ranma glanced as at the girl and she looked like she's remembering something

"OMG I FORGOT I HAVE A TEST! I need to go back to my time!"

Ranma remembered something. HE HAD A TEST TOO! His eyes widened and the others noticed it

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" The girl with a boomerang asked

Ranma shook his head and thought about something again. _'Go back to my time? What time? are we in the past or something?'_ Ranma asked himself

"Hey...Can I come with you?" Ranma asked the girl

"wow, you're politely asking and not forcing me not to go"

_'is that what the owner of this body is like?' _Ranma thought with a look like \\_ಠ_ಠ/

"Well u can of course" The girl said

Ranma followed the girl to...a well? Nani?

The girl waved goodbye to the others and jumped through the well. Ranma gulped and followed after her


	3. Chapter Three

As Ranma and the girl went to the well,Ranma knew this girl was "Kagome" as the others called her

Ranma was suprised that they didn't fall at the cold dirty dirt but instead they fell endlessly and was surrounded by a glowing blue light.

Seconds later, they were back at the well but when they came out, they weren't in the forest anymore. But in a well house. They walked out of the well house

Ranma was shocked. They were in a different place!

"Inuyasha! You coming or what?!" Kagome yelled

"Uh, yeah coming!" Ranma called

Once inside a room, Ranma sat down at the floor and wondered what is Akane doing to the person in his boy now. Ranma sighed. Maybe if Kagome was asleep, he would go to the Tendo Dojo, or perhaps Nerima if he wasn't in Nerima anymore. He might be somewhere in Tokyo

Kagome noticed how _Inuyasha_ was acting "Inuyasha, is there something wrong?" Kagome asked

Ranma snapped out of his thoughts and quickly answered Kagome "Nothing"

Kagome sighed and yawned "I'll sleep now so I can wake up early for school, Night Inuyasha" Then Kagome slept

Ranma waited there for a while and made sure she was asleep.

Ranma noticed his clothing, he can't go roaming around Tokyo wearing this!

Ranma looked at Kagome's clothes and found a large red jacket that would fit him. Then he looked around the house and found some jeans that would fit him too

He wasn't used at wearing jeans. But he shrugged it off and weared it. He looked back at Kagome and sighed

He also covered is ears with the hood of his jacket he opened the window of Kagome's room then jumped out of and closed the door.

He also noticed how he could jump higher and a longer distanced. He grinned at this

'looks_ like this body is nice after all'_ He thought and continued roof hopping

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as he couldn't sleep. The man beside him was snoring like a damn pig!

Inuyasha groaned again and got up and walked out of the room on which Ranma, the owner of this body. He saw Akane drinking milk at the table

"Can't sleep?" Akane asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded and sat the opposite of Akane

"Why are you drinking milk?" Inuyasha asked

"So I could fall asleep, I have a test tomorrow too"

"Kagome says things about test"

"Oh, I wonder what school she goes into... What does her uniform look like?" Akane asked Inuyasha

"She wears a green 'sailor' like uniform if that's what she calls it"

Akane chuckled "She must be studying at that one school at Tokyo"

"and she says things about Tokyo too"

Akane just looked with a look like disbelief "Even in the feudal era, there aren't tokyo?!"

Inuyasha nodded

"Things are weirder in your story than mine" Akane stated

"Uh yeah considering the demons and etc"

Akane sighed "I wonder what's Ranma doing? I kinda miss him"

"But he is here"

Akane looked at him

"I mean his body"

Akane shrugged and took another sip of her milk "You remind me of him actually" Akane said

Inuyasha just shrugged. His demon abilities were useless. He can't have his strong hearing and smelling. That's one thing he hated as a human

Then both Akane and Inuyasha heard the door open

"Huh?" Akane and Inuyasha was confused who's here? They walked to the entrance of the dojo to see who was there but they saw a guy wearing a jacket and wearing a hood. He was panting like he ran around japan ( literally )

"Who are you?" Akane asked the boy who was came at their house without a permission or knocking and at midnight

The boy pulled out his hood. Inuyasha gasped

"Tha-thats-" Inuyasha was cut off

"Yo Aka-" Ranma didn't finish his words as he saw himself infront of him

"Am I looking at a mirror?!" Inuyasha asked

"Wha but that's me!" Ranma cried out

"Ranma? Is that you?" Akane asked in shock

"uh Which one?" Ranma asked

"The _Ranma_" Akane cleared out

"Yeah of course! Glad I wasn't in another country like Ryoga does" Ranma stated rolling his eyes at the last part

"So that's your body Inuyasha?" Akane asked Inuyasha

Inuyasha nodded

"So your Inuyasha... That's why they kept calling me Inuyasha..."

"Is Kagome okay? Do they know you're not me?" Inuyasha asked with worry

"Yeah, but they suspect I'm acting weird. Oh and I forgot, I HAVE A FRIGGING TEST TOMORROW!!" Ranma cried out

"Why are all of you scared of a test?" Inuyasha asked

"Duh! to pass and graduate! and for our education" Ranma stated

Inuyasha just nodded not really understanding what Ranma just said

"Oh and why did you change_ my_ clothes?" Inuyasha asked

Ranma shrugged "People might uh stare at me weirdly for wearing clothes from the feudal era or it's what I heard from your friends...and on what I heard on the girl with a large boomerang on her back, which looked like and sounded like Ukyo... There's demons in the feudal era!" Ranma explained

"And I'm a demon..." Inuyasha stated

"So that's why I could fly higher and run faster...and I could hear anything!"

"Good thing you didn't get lost..." Akane said in relief

"From all those malleting trip to the sky? I almost knew every part of Japan" Ranma said with sarcasm

"Ranma..." Akane growled

"You wouldn't hurt Inuyasha...Would you?" Ranma said smirking

Inuyasha just watched with a look of disbelief


	4. Chapter Four

Inuyasha told Ranma who his friends was. The girl with a large boomerang on her back was called Sango. The guy that looked like a monk was called Miroku, who was a pervert, Inuyasha added. The small kid was apparently a fox is called Shippo. Then finally, the girl who looked the most normal out of all of them was called Kagome

He also explained everything about the jewel shards and Naraku. He even included his half brother which Inuyasha disliked. Feelings mutual for the both of them

Ranma also explained Inuyasha his fear of cats, the fiance problem, the rivals, and the whole household. He also begged Inuyasha to learn for the test since both of them didn't know how to return back to their bodies

Inuyasha finally gave in and accepted Ranma's begging. Inuyasha almost forgot to mention that whenever Kagome says sit. Shits about to go down

Both of them noticed that the sun was coming up, so Ranma decided that he should return back to Kagome's house. Ranma was also suprised that he wasn't tired at all!

Too bad for Inuyasha, he almost dozed off. Being human made him easy to fall asleep. Akane had returned to her bedroom after she finished her drink

"You should drink coffee, it'll keep you from sleeping. Sorry to stop you from sleeping, all that explaining really was long" Ranma said. Inuyasha nodded his eyes half open

"What's a coffee?" He asked. Ranma fell anime style with a look of disbelief and a really? look

"Just ask Akane, I need to go now, goodluck at school! Make sure to make Akane help you. Oh, and also be careful with her temper and her magical mallet. Avoid the fiance's and rivals at all cost my friend. Or if you want, you could kick Kuno, Moose, or Ryoga's ass off. I'm off now, bye doggy!" Then with that, Ranma leaped out of the house and continued to roof hop

Inuyasha watch him go with an annoyed look. He had called him a doggy. "You're the doggy right now, idiot" He mumbled

Inuyasha untied his hair and muttered something about 'much better'. He just sat down infront of the table and laid his head down. He groaned. He had never felt this sleepy before. He reminded himself to ask Akane about a thing called coffee and then dozed off to sleep...

_A few Hours later..._

Inuyasha woke up and saw a man with long hair to his left, this must be Soun Tendo. He was reading a thing Kagome called a newspaper. Then he saw a girl wearing a thing called apron. This must be Kasumi

Kasumi looked at Inuyasha and smiled "Oh, You're awake now Ranma! why did you sleep there?"

Inuyasha got confused 'huh?' then he remembered that he had dozed off after Ranma had left. "Do you know where Akane is?" He asked

"She's at the dojo" Kasumi said. Inuyasha got more confused 'What the hell is a dojo?!" He stood up and thanked Kasumi. Inuyasha walked around the house until he finally found Akane

"Is this the place called the dojo?" He asked suddenly. Akane jumped from this and got angry

"Don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask, what's a coffee? Ranma told me to drink it to not get sleepy"

Akane just said 'Ah,' Then explained whst coffee is. Akane gave Inuyasha a coffee. Inuyasha felt weird but fully woke up. "Come on, we have to get ready for school"

Back at the Higurashi shrine...

Ranma woke up and looked around. He groaned, he wanted more sleep but his body didn't want him too. He noticed that Kagome was gone. He went out of her room and asked Kagome's mom where she had left too

"She's at the school at the moment, Would you like to go after her? She also left her lunch" Kagome's mom said. Ranma nodded. 'What school does she go into?' He thought. Wait, he could smell her. Ranma's eyes lit up when he thought of that idea. He remembered this body was a demon. A half demon. He tried to smell Kagome. Then he caught her scent

Ranma arrived at Kagome's school.and found her classroom. He noticed that class was still in session. So he waited on the rooftop. While waiting, he decided to tie his hair in a pigtail because he was bored. He also played with the sword called _Tetsusaiga_ ( I'm confused about the spelling, people spell it as Tessaiga, dunno why, but in the anime I saw it was called Tetsusaiga. _English dub_ )

When Lunch finally arrived, he looked for Kagome, hiding from students as he continued his search for Kagome, He also wore his hood on to hide his ears

He finally found Kagome talking to her friends and called her "What are you doing here, Inuyasha?!" She whispered yelled

"You um, forgot your lunch" He said then handed over her lunch box. Kagome took it

"Thank you, Inuyasha, but, what happend to your hair and outfit?!" She exclaimed. She was shocked to see Inuyasha change his appearance

"Hm? Oh, I, uh, I was bored, It was out of curiosity" Ranma lied. Part of it was true though, he was bored so he tied his hair. It was actually hard since Inuyasha's hair was pretty long

"Wait, that's my jacket" Kagome said. Ranma gulped

"Uh, yeah...about that-" Ranma was cut off

"It fits you, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed while smiling. Ranma smiled too

* * *

_Meanwhile at Furinkan..._Inuyasha's anger was rising. The fiance's and rivals are giving him a really bad headache! He almost wanted to Iron Reaver Soul Stealer them. Akane noticed this and felt sorry for him

"THIS IS WORST THAN FIGHTING DEMONS AND NARAKU!!" he yelled. Everyone looked at him like he had loose his mind.

"What are you talking about Ran-Chan?" Ukyo asked

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY YOU KNOCK-OFF VERSION OF SANGO! I HAD ENOUGH LUNCHES ALREADY!"

"why Airen mad? What kitchen destroyer do?"

"CAN'T YOU SEE WHY I'M MAD?! YOU'RE BLINDER THAT DUCK YOU CHINESE WHORE!"

Akane was shocked at this. It looked like Ranma was snapping, but inside it was Inuyasha. Akane walked over to Inuyasha and tried to calm him down. He had calmed down a little then he started walking towards the door. He called Akane and said he'll be at Kagome's house

"You could come with me if you like..." Inuyasha offered then walked out of the room

Akane hesitated for a second and looked at the room. Everybody was shocked at _Ranma_. They had never seen him snap like that.

Akane soon followed after Inuyasha

* * *

_At the Higurashi shrine..._Ranma sighed. He was sitting under the goshinboku tree with eyes closed. He wanted to get back to his body, and be with Akane...He missed Akane...Ranma shook his head. _'Why am I thinking like this? it's not like...fine...I like her...But...she doesn't like me back...'_ He thought with sadness.

Soon, they would get back at the feudal era. He sighed again. He would fight demons sooner or later. Then he heard someone call him

"Hm?" He opened his eyes and saw himself...No, he saw Inuyasha infront of him

"Why are you here?" Ranma asked. Then he noticed someone behind Inuyasha. It was Akane

"Being you is stressing me out, so I decided to come here" Inuyasha said then sat down beside Ranma

"Hmm, surely is stressful...Hold on, what'd you do to my hair?" Ranma asked noticing the hair

"same question goes to you, uh for me, I didn't like getting my hair tied so...I untied it" Inuyasha answered

"I was bored" Was Ranma's answer

Akane just looked at them. They're like twins! They even have the same voice!

She continued staring at them until Ranma smirked. Then he looked at Akane.

"Did you really think I forgot my fiance?" Ranma said. Akane blushed at that being oblivious at Ranma's blush as well.

Ranma stood up and walked over to Akane. It was weird looking at him. He had silver hair. Then suddenly, he hugged Akane

"I missed you" was Ranma's soft words


End file.
